Tictac
by Generala
Summary: Nunca fue tan difícil hablar por teléfono.


Ya se saben el discurso de siempre, zelda no me pertenece bla bla cosas de pasatiempo. Si no gusta zelink no lean y menos si me agarro a Ilia no mas para j... molestarla. ejem ejem.

**Tic, Tac**

Quien hubiera creído que hacía cuatro meses y medio había terminado una relación y ahora estaba tranquilo y muy feliz.

Eran las 9:00 a.m. de un domingo de verano y no se quería levantar. La verdad es que estaba muy agusto acostado en su cama sin que nada lo molestara. Entre abrió los ojos y vio como el segundero del reloj que estaba en la pared caminaba, pero poco le importó y volvió a dormirse cuando sonó el teléfono hasta que por si solo dejó de hacerlo.

El sol podía brillar con tu toda su intensidad pero no se movería de la cama; se sentía muy a gusto arruyándose con el tic..tac del reloj.

Así fue unos minutos más hasta que de nuevo el estúpido teléfono volvió a sonar impidiéndole, de nuevo, descansar

No era ninguno de sus amigos eso era seguro ya que ellos sabían que no deberían molestar a Link tan temprano y menos cuando era muy posible que estuviera ocupado... durmiendo o... cualquier cosa extraña que se les ocurriera.

El teléfono dejo de sonar solo que esta vez no pasaron ni 10 segundos antes de que sonara de nuevo.

Con todo el pesar que conllevaba moverse se volteó y por fin contestó...

-¿...Bueno? - dijo restregándose los ojos

-¡Link! por fin contestas.

Inmediatamente reconoció la voz, era Ilia su antigua novia, quien ya no le había dirigido la palabra desde que habían terminado.

-¿Ilia?

-Si soy yo ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en contestar?, pensé que no estabas.

- No... solo estaba - sintió ¿cosquillas en su costado?- dur.. digo bañándome.

- Que bien, por un momento pensé que estabas durmiendo...

Volvió a sentir el paso de unos traviesos dedos que esta vez, viajaban hasta su oreja izquierda donde comenzaban a jugar con la arracada de la misma.

-No...bueno casi...¡basta!

-¿como?

-No tu no... es que .. no no es nada - dijo quitando a la mano que estaba haciéndole cosquillas lo que le hizo reprimir una risita.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y era porque ahora en vez de una mano sentía, el aliento cálido y húmedo de una boca sobre su pobre oreja, y para evitar ese contacto intentó alejarse solo que el colchón se terminó y callo sentado al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? - dijeron del otro lado del teléfono- pareces muy ocupado.

-Me golpee al vestirme no es nada... Pero ¿Porqué...porqué me llamaste?- dijo volteando a ver a Zelda que se reía de él. En serio no lo dejaba concentrase en contestar algo coherente mientras lo ... molestaba.

-Bueno es que estos últimos meses he estado pensando...

Y empezó a decir cosas como que tal vez fue muy precipitado su rompimiento y quien sabe que cosas más. La verdad era que el pobre muchacho no captaba muy claramente lo que Ilia le decía porque o tenía que ser estúpid o estar muy ciego para no ver a la mujer de ojos azules , que había estado a su lado hacía unos momentos, levantarse tan "naturalmente"y empesar a vestirse con la primera prenda que encontró en el suelo.

-"¿Que estoy haciendo?" -pensó distraído con el teléfono pegado al oído.

Estaba sin palabras... otra vez; pues el día anterior no solo lo había dejado igual y hasta sin aliento.

- Y entonces, ¿que es lo que piensas?

Se quedó callado, ni siquiera se movió, es más ni siquiera estaba pensando en ese momento.

El pobre seguía perdido observando a su actual y linda compañera recostada en la cama... semidesnuda y saludándole con la mano. Esperando que el se desocupara, una porque ya tenía hambre y aparte quería postre..., no en ese orden precisamente.

-¿Link?

-¿Qué?

-¿Que que piensas de lo que te dije?

-bueno pienso que..."no tengo idea de que me dijo. Farore en el cielo no puse atención"- pensó y volvió a darle la espalda a la joven.

Mientras ponía cara de pánico e intentaba recordar algo, Zelda se acercó a él sinque este se diera cuenta.

- Se que es difícil; también para mi lo es.

-("¡Claro que es difícil especialmente cuando no dejan que te concentres y menos si tienes a una muy linda y casi desnuda mujer enfrente de ti o... cerca de ti) Si es muy difícil.

- Solo quiero saber si estas de acuerdo...

-¿De acuerdo?

- Si, que volvamos a vernos y tal vez..., ya sabes reconciliarnos.

-En verdad no lo se ("¡no lo hagas, no lo hagas!")- pensaba al sentir un par de manos recorrer su cuello, pecho y luego dirigirse mas al sur del mismo.

-Yo...no lo creo- dijo más para Zelda que para Ilia, ya que en esos momentos tomo las manos de la mujer que estaba con él,para detener su lenta y tentadora marcha.

-¿Porqué no?- su tono sonaba más a amenaza que a pregunta

-Ya estoy con alguien y...

Si y ese "alguien" le estaba susurrando al oído que:

- Voy a desabotonar uno por uno los botones de tu camisa con cada tic tac que de el reloj...

Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

El cerebro de Link nunca había funcionado tan rápido, tenía 12 segundos exactos para cortar la llamada:

-¡Once!

Bueno once segundos

-Es por eso que no creo que podamos volver a intentarlo...

-¡Cinco!

-("¡cinco botones, cinco botones!")

- De seguro ya estabas con ella cuando aún estábamos juntos ¡¿No?

- Sabes que nunca hice algo así y eran solo tus celos.

- ¡Uno!

-Y creo que no es momento para discutirlo, además tengo prisa.

-Ni siquiera se te...

Y colgó. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, desconectó el teléfono y salió corriendo de su habitación.

Al llegar volteó a ver hacia donde estaba la cocina y ... preparó el desayuno y el postre. No en ese orden precisamente

* * *

**que tal mis queridos colegas:**

**NO se olviden de dejar comentario**. Y** segundo pido disculpas no he podido actualizar porque hace poco operaron a mi mamá y he estado cuidándola y aparte las clases de natación y todo eso.**

**pero ya espero poder subir lo demás que tengo pendiente.**

**bueno ay se ven**

**y ya saben**

**Ilia me cae mal... no se porqué.. pero me cae mal, me da ganas de ahogarla en un balde de agua y tal vez cortarle la cabeza y peinarla. **


End file.
